Pacto
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: 1999 acabou, a guerra dos dragões acabou, e Subaru e Kamui tentam prosseguir suas vidas. Um pacto. Yaoi Subaru


Bom, vamos ao óbvio. X1999 não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Pertence ao maravilhoso grupo CLAMP, e essa fic é apenas uma homenagem, uma alternativa ao fim que aparentemente não vamos ver tão cedo...

Pode conter spoilers até o volume 18, e coisas que parecem spoilers mas são só invenção da minha cabeça. É um pouco longa e contém yaoi, embora sem lemon, de Subaru & Kamui. Se não gosta, ótima oportunidade de ir ler outra coisa. E a todos, divirtam-se.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pacto**

_O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra colocou a espada no pescoço do Kamui dos Dragões do Céu, sorrindo. Mas não cortou, aparentemente fazendo seu jogo de sempre – não saberia ele que aquela era a última luta, a última barreira, o dia prometido? Mas seus olhos ganharam um brilho diferente, muito conhecido de seu amigo de infância. Ele se curvou suavemente, sem soltar a espada, e sussurrou algo no ouvido do Dragão do Céu._

_Seja o que tenha sido, fez o rapaz mais novo reagir. Ergueu a Espada Divina que jazia em suas mãos sem lutar, se desvencilhou e se preparou para voltar ao combate. Por mais um segundo, o olhar de Fuuma foi visível, cheio de dor. O Dragão do Céu viu que era sua última chance de abandonar seu verdadeiro desejo, e libertar aquele que amava. Como ele acabara de lhe pedir._

_Os olhos vermelhos ainda eram os de Fuuma, e demonstravam amor e gratidão quando a espada entrou rascante em seu peito, atravessando seu coração muito precisamente. Olhos plácidos, antevendo a paz final. E a paz de saber que Kamui, sua pessoa mais especial, ficaria bem. _

_Tudo estava terminado, agora, e agora parecia tão sem sentido. Uma guerra que custara a vida de tantos, tantas pessoas, queridas ou não._

_Saiki, Sorata, Seishiro... e Fuuma. Ninguém realmente estranhou quando Kamui beijou suavemente os lábios de seu amado, amigo e inimigo em seu proverbial último suspiro. Então beijou docemente os olhos, para fechá-los._

_Fuuma agora estava morto, nos braços de Kamui. _

_A rua deserta testemunhava tudo sob o negro silêncio da noite, e Subaru observava de longe. Tudo se parecia tanto com a morte de Seishiro, que ele sentia seu coração doer como nunca pensou que seria possível sentir novamente. Gostaria de ter tido coragem de selar seu amor com um único e último beijo, como Kamui fizera agora. _

_A profunda solidão que devassava a alma de Subaru só se acalmou um pouco com a plena compreensão de que tinha acabado. A guerra tinha acabado, o mundo estava salvo. E ninguém mais teria um "lado", nem teriam de ser inimigos. Tudo ficaria bem. _

_Muitos dos sobreviventes dos dois lados da guerra ficaram ali para apoiar Kamui. Subaru, Arashi, Yuzuriha e Kusanagi, Aoki, Karen. O fim trazia tudo para seu lugar, talvez._

_Kamui sentiu uma impressionante tranqüilidade ao repousar o corpo de Fuuma no asfalto e, ao erguer os olhos, ver todos seus amigos ali. Podia até mesmo sonhar, imaginar Kotori, Sorata, ou quem sabe Fuuma, dentre eles._

_Quando uma lágrima que rolava por seu rosto alcançou seus lábios, encontrou ali um triste sorriso._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Subaru e Kamui passavam agora muito tempo juntos. Tinham passado por muitas coisas juntos, muitas coisas parecidas, entre traições e perdas. Compreendiam-se em silêncio, e quando conversavam era sobre coisas que não iriam feri-los.

Sempre saíam para caminhar juntos, em silêncio. Ou ficavam em casa, sentados no jardim ou no tapete da sala, vendo filmes. Também já tinha acontecido mais de uma vez de Kamui sair com Subaru para ajudá-lo em algum caso. Ninguém comentava, mas todos sabiam que onde um estava, era provável que o outro estivesse também.

Hoje Subaru estava com um pouco de febre, o que não era exatamente incomum. Tinha passado o dia todo com Kamui e os outros, conversando na sala, debatendo sobre a necessidade de uma reforma na casa logo depois do hanami. Kamui esteve todo o tempo sentado ao seu lado, preocupado com a febre, e só a muito custo convencera Subaru a ir descansar. Mesmo quando finalmente se deixou levar para o quarto, sentaram-se lado a lado na cama, Subaru sem vontade de deitar. Conversaram sobre como foi boa a decisão de continuarem todos juntos, onde poderiam se apoiar. Não tinham mais ninguém, não é?

Falaram de seus planos para o hanami, feitos quando Subaru disse que ia ser bom ver as cerejeiras em flor. Todos consideraram uma atitude muito corajosa, e começaram a planejar. Mas Subaru precisava estar com a saúde perfeita! Kamui olhava nos olhos de Subaru enquanto insistia que o rapaz deveria _mesmo _procurar um médico. E que eles não tinham passado tudo aquilo pra Subaru morrer de pneumonia!

Riram, para logo cair em um silêncio triste. Isso acontecia com freqüência, em meio a risos os dois começarem a pensar em tudo que acontecera, em seus amores corrompidos e então mortos. O silêncio, como sempre, durou minutos quase intermináveis, dolorosos.

Então Kamui empurrou Subaru, deitando-o na cama. Subaru o encarou assustado, mas começou a rir quando Kamui o cobriu com o lençol. Agora durma!, disse o garoto, e sorriu, saindo do quarto e deixando Subaru sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Kamui estava ao lado da cama quando Subaru acordou, com um copo de água e uma aspirina. Disse bom-dia e colocou o copo e o remédio nas mãos do outro, que o fitava com olhos verdes sonolentos, respondendo o cumprimento. E sentou-se ao seu lado, os dois olhando-se profundamente nos olhos, falando de pequenas coisas.

Seria bom se saíssem de Tóquio, um dia. Ir para a praia, talvez. Kamui colocou a mão esquerda na testa de Subaru, a mão direita na sua própria, constatando que a febre estava melhorando. "Ah, Yuzuriha comprou uma cesta para o piquenique do Hanami..." Subaru gostava da atenção, do carinho de seu belo amigo. Sorriu, encarando aqueles olhos violeta tão próximos.

Viu Kamui se aproximar ainda mais, tranqüilamente, e o beijar, como se isso fosse o natural a se fazer. Sim, eles sempre se beijavam assim, não é?

Não... mas estavam totalmente entregues. Esse beijo tão doce, os lábios de Subaru tão macios e trêmulos, e os de Kamui tentando emular uma decisão e uma força que nunca teriam.

Pararam de se beijar, desajeitadamente e sem experiência nenhuma do que fazer. Seus olhos se encontraram intensos como de costume, mas se afastaram, tímidos pelo que tinha acontecido. E por não entenderem como era possível se desejarem sem pararem de pensar naqueles que realmente amavam.

Subaru estava sozinho, Kamui também. Não sozinhos no sentido de solteiros, mas na mais profunda forma de solidão que o coração pode sentir – a de saber já ter amado, não ter nunca admitido ou vivido, e ter perdido para nunca mais encontrar esse amor novamente.

E agora eles estavam em silêncio, pensando e sentindo o beijo impossível, a vida impossível, num futuro impossível. Eles não sabiam como seria o amanhã, se eles estariam vivos, se desejariam estar. Subaru pegou a mão de Kamui, que se levantava da cama, pedindo com esse gesto para que o menino ficasse.

E o beijou, como se dissesse que não, não estava bravo com o beijo que recebera.

Sabia que o amigo não o beijaria se não fosse por sentimento, se fosse por brincadeira. Como ele, gostara do carinho, e da possibilidade de estar com alguém, quem sabe até gostar, ter uma companhia, ou sentir desejo por alguém. Talvez eles pudessem tentar.

Uma segunda chance.

Sem dores, sem mudanças, sem perdas. Sem crueldades.

Nenhum amor romântico unia seus lábios, mas o jogo de trocarem beijos estava os divertindo e consolando. Ainda que fossem beijos desajeitados, às vezes atrapalhados, às vezes perfeitos. Não havia nenhuma experiência, mas também não havia pressa. Com calma, quem sabe poderiam se descobrir aos poucos.

Um pacto.

Não sofrer pelo passado. Mas quando fosse inevitável, conversar e compartilhar no lugar de sofrer sozinho.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Eles estavam "juntos" há algumas semanas. Seis, ou talvez quase sete. Não era um relacionamento formal, mas as pessoas mais próximas e atentas já tinham percebido. Principalmente porque os dois adquiriram o hábito de dormirem na mesma cama (em geral a cama de Subaru), ainda que não tivessem feito sexo nem uma vez.

O mais longe que haviam chegado – e imediatamente tornado um costume – era tirarem suas camisas, beijarem e tocarem a pele suave do outro. Gostavam até mesmo de tocar as cicatrizes que ambos tinham na pele, como se esse carinho também aliviasse as cicatrizes que levavam na alma.

Subaru se surpreendeu com o corpo delicado de Kamui, a fragilidade da sua cintura. Excitava-se, imaginava como seria o garoto nu, e ruborizava imediatamente. Então o beijava de forma muito suave. E quando o desejo ficava intenso demais, o abraçava para dormirem.

Subaru deixava Kamui um pouco confuso. Era mais velho, mais alto, parecia uma pessoa bem resolvida, andando por aí de sobretudo, cigarro na boca. Mas na verdade era um garoto, tão inexperiente quanto ele, e céus, lindo. Não esqueceria jamais a primeira vez que vira Subaru sem camisa, na cama com ele. Tão bonito. Kamui o desejava tanto.

Dormindo juntos, começaram a compartilhar também a angústia das noites plenas de pesadelos. Quando um acordava e via o outro agitado, em um sono de suor e lágrimas, tocava gentilmente sua testa com uma toalha úmida, preparava um copo d'água, o abraçava e beijava suavemente seu rosto numa suave tentativa de acalmá-lo, talvez acordá-lo. Às vezes acordavam juntos, trêmulos e abraçados, e se consolavam mutuamente.

Kamui às vezes entendia o quê Subaru murmurava ou gritava em noites assim. Nomes. Hokuto-chan, Seishiro-san. Sabia quem eram, o que significavam para Subaru. E sentia ainda mais vontade de protegê-lo e acalentá-lo, o que se esforçava para fazer com beijos e abraços. Às vezes Subaru se lembrava do conteúdo do pesadelo, às vezes não. Mas seu sofrimento era sempre visível.

Mas nessa noite ele disse, claramente, um nome inesperado. "Kamui". "Não vá... Kamui. Não... não morra! Não o Kamui... não... o... Kamui... não! Saia de perto... do... Kamui. Agora que... acabou tudo... ao menos... não o Kamui...".

O dono do nome chamado ficou chocado. Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar de consolar seu amigo e amante. O beijou suavemente no rosto, abraçou o peito nu de Subaru. Murmurou palavras doces, e – não sem algum constrangimento – disse que estava ali, seguro, vivo e bem, e Subaru não precisava temer, pronto, passou. Passou. Subaru se acalmou, mergulhando novamente na escuridão dos sonhos.

Kamui ainda teve tempo de perceber que as palavras de Subaru estavam bem mais nítidas, audíveis e articuladas do que costumavam ser em meio a um pesadelo, antes de se deixar levar ao reino de Morfeu novamente.

Subaru acordou cansado, abatido, mas não parecia diferente do que de costume. Kamui queria conversar com ele, saber se o outro se lembrava do sonho, mas não teve coragem.

Mas, à noite, a mesma cena se repetiu. Abrira os olhos como que impulsionado por alguma coisa, talvez por ouvir Subaru chamar seu nome. Aparentemente o mesmo sonho, onde Kamui estava em algum perigo talvez inevitável. Não parecia ser uma lembrança de nenhuma das coisas que já tivessem passado... Talvez – Kamui não queria pensar nisso, mas talvez – aquilo fosse uma premonição. E a clareza surpreendente das palavras, um aviso. Conseguiu acalmar Subaru, que voltara a dormir tranqüilamente, mas não dormiu mais naquela noite. Ficou abraçado ao amigo, pensativo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ao amanhecer tomaram café da manhã com os outros, como sempre, riram e conversaram, como sempre.

Subaru estava um pouco preocupado com Kamui. Parecia não ter dormido muito bem nesta noite, e parecia abatido e pensativo demais. Pensou no pacto que possuíam, em ver se o garoto não queria conversar. Aproveitaria que hoje era sábado, dia que as aulas de Kamui acabavam mais cedo e os dois costumavam caminhar juntos pelos jardins da Escola Clamp.

Caminharam em silêncio por um bom tempo. Sentaram-se sob a árvore de costume, uma bétula enorme e acolhedora. Ela era a única árvore grande num trecho de jardim com muitos arbustos e poucas flores, longe das ruas mais usadas. Poucas pessoas passeavam por ali, não importava o dia ou a hora. Subaru segurou a mão de Kamui com carinho e o beijou de leve nos lábios, fazendo-o ruborizar e ruborizando imediatamente também. Praticamente nunca se beijavam fora do quarto, quanto mais de casa. Qualquer contato em público era apenas dentro do limiar esperado para amigos próximos.

Mas era uma tarde linda e um pouco fria, com um céu indecentemente azul, e eram os únicos a andar por ali. Subaru não vira por que reprimir a vontade que sentira ao ver Kamui sentado sob a copa da árvore, com o brilho da luz do dia pousado suavemente em seus olhos e cabelos. Mas esperava que seu ato não tivesse tirado de Kamui a vontade de falar...

Realmente, o beijo fizera Kamui hesitar. Mas acabou perguntando se Subaru se lembrava do sonho que tivera à noite, recebendo uma resposta totalmente confusa.

Subaru se lembrava muito bem. Tinha sido um pesadelo horrível, no qual ele revia a morte de Seishiro – mas quando olhava novamente o corpo morto em seus braços, era Hokuto. Enfim, um pesadelo terrível, mas recorrente. Subaru tentava conviver com o fato de sua mente adormecida gostar tanto de lembrar seus medos e culpas. Mas quando perguntou a Kamui o por quê da pergunta, se surpreendeu. Por que haveria de clamar por Kamui num sonho horrível com Seishiro e Hokuto? Andara tendo, realmente, alguns sonhos com Kamui. Mas não era nada que gostaria de falar agora... E não eram pesadelos.

Levantou-se de repente, assustando o rapaz mais novo. Havia uma possibilidade... Pronunciou um forte mantra com as mãos unidas e os olhos fechados, o corpo voltado para Kamui. E quando abriu os olhos teve certeza – havia uma magia circundando seu amigo. Começou a preparar um encanto para rastrear de onde ela vinha, sentindo um suave calor de raiva na boca do estômago.

O susto que Kamui levara esmaecia vagarosamente, se transformando em fascínio. Subaru era tão belo conjurando suas magias, tão poderosas quanto incompreensíveis para Kamui. A voz pronunciando o mantra era bonita, masculina, e o suave rubor de fúria que tingira seu rosto era de certa forma muito encantador e excitante. Só quando Subaru falou que havia uma magia em torno de Kamui, que este saiu de seu quase-transe.

Fizeram algumas conjecturas de onde ela poderia ter vindo, e qual seria seu propósito, enquanto Subaru transformava um lenço acinzentado em um pássaro. Kamui conhecia aquilo, e os dois começaram a seguir o pássaro, correndo. O pássaro os levaria ao conjurador da magia que envolvia Kamui.

Correram lado a lado por um bom tempo. Saíram da Escola Clamp, desceram por muitas ruas, até chegarem a uma rua densamente arborizada, de casas antigas. Subaru se lembrava de ter passado nessa rua há muitos anos, em um serviço como onmyoji algumas ruas adiante, mas não era o momento para lembranças. O pássaro pousou suavemente no portão de uma casa em estilo europeu muito velha e maltratada. Subaru segurou a mão de Kamui, protetor, sabendo que a casa poderia ser um lugar perigoso. Ambos estremeceram com o contato, apesar do nervosismo, e Kamui tocou a campainha.

Ela soou mais alta do que os dois imaginavam. Mas ninguém veio atender. Passaram-se alguns minutos, e resolveram pular o portão -- poderiam fazer isso facilmente, sem nem mesmo tocar no portão enferrujado, mas Subaru percebeu que havia uma poderosa barreira mágica em torno da casa. Isso talvez fosse ser um pouco mais difícil do que parecia.

Subaru apertou mais a mão de Kamui. Pronunciou um mantra, começando sussurrando devagar e indo num suave crescendo. As mãos dadas atrapalhavam um pouco, mas a energia mágica que os dois juntos tinham era indispensável. Era uma barreira realmente poderosa, quase como as dos Dragões do Céu, talvez tecida por anos a fio. Conseguiram rompê-la, por tempo suficiente para entrarem. Soltaram as mãos e correram pelo jardim até a porta da casa, encontrando-na trancada. Subaru colou na fechadura um curioso papelzinho preto de um lado, branco de outro, com um pentagrama da cor oposta em cada lado. Ela se abriu suavemente, com um estalo baixo.

Os dois tossiram quando a porta se abriu. A casa era um grande amontoado de pó, móveis velhos, teias de aranha, cortinas e tapetes mofados. Subaru pegou o lenço que havia sido um pássaro mágico e colocou gentilmente sobre o nariz e a boca de Kamui, que corou violentamente. Segurou o lenço com uma mão, a mão de Subaru com a outra, ainda vermelho, mas muito curioso se alguma magia realmente poderia ter vindo daquela casa. Não havia nenhuma pegada na grossa camada de poeira do chão.

Andaram pela casa – uma cozinha na qual eles mal conseguiram entrar por causa do cheiro, uma biblioteca cheia de livros mofados, uma sala ainda mais suja que o resto devido a uma lareira por onde entrava de tudo, e no andar de cima quartos que um dia podiam ter sido realmente luxuosos – e encontraram uma escada em delicada espiral, subindo para um alçapão que parecia levar um sótão. Entreolharam-se. Kamui abriu o alçapão trancado com uma força originalmente de ataque, mas mais suave e concentrada. Subiram num salto, temendo que a escada ruísse.

Era um sótão, realmente, sem janelas ou clarabóias, e um teto baixo o bastante para Subaru ter de andar abaixado. Kamui olhava em torno. O sótão estava quase vazio, com exceção de algumas caixas de papelão quase destruídas e uma longa corrente muito enferrujada. Por não possuir quase nenhuma comunicação com o lado de fora da casa, estava quase limpo, em comparação com o restante. Subaru tinha os olhos fixos e tranqüilos num determinado ponto, e perguntou com voz firme e aveludada por que os tinham levado até ali.

Kamui olhou para onde Subaru olhava, e finalmente viu. Um rapaz e uma moça, delicados e translúcidos, vestidos com túnicas azuis e presos um ao outro com correntes prateadas. Eram muito bonitos e um pouco parecidos, talvez irmãos; estavam no centro de um círculo mágico, e pareciam exaustos. Olharam para Kamui e pediram desculpas, em inglês, e começaram a falar sobre sua situação. O inglês de Kamui não era muito bom, mas Subaru entendia e traduzia.

Aparentemente eles estavam presos ali há muito, muito tempo – fisicamente até morrerem, magicamente depois disso. Conseguiram tecer uma magia fraca, magia dos mortos, para chamar a atenção do mago que passara ali algum dia que eles não sabiam especificar. Demoraram um bom tempo e ficaram exaustos, mas fora inútil. O mago – Subaru – estava muito bem protegido contra qualquer tipo de feitiço e emocionalmente exausto demais para prestar atenção no que quer que fosse. Tentar outro mago estava fora de cogitação, não conheciam mais nenhum. Perceberam então, anos depois, que o mago tinha um amante, poderiam usá-lo para chamar sua atenção. Pediram mais desculpas.

Kamui perguntou por que eles tinham sido presos. Eles se olharam, envergonhados, mas contaram. Eram irmãos, mas tinham tido um romance. Não... na verdade se amavam. Até hoje.

Foram descobertos pelo pai, uma pessoa de grande religiosidade, crueldade e poder, que dissera que se eles queriam ficar juntos, que assim fosse. Para sempre. Estavam presos de forma que não poderiam jamais se tocar, e acreditavam estar enlouquecendo aos poucos.

Mas Subaru não era tolo.

Contou sua versão da história. Os irmãos conheciam magia e tinham um romance tolo e inconseqüente. Quando foram descobertos pelo pai e castigados, usaram de magia e o mataram.

Mas o peso de uma morte era imenso, ainda mais de alguém próximo. Poucos no mundo poderiam dizer que sabiam disso melhor que Kamui e Subaru... Mas a diferença é que os irmãos não tinham mais ninguém. Enlouqueceram juntos, e se prenderam naquela magia, naquele sótão, se castigando. A loucura tornava suas mágicas mais fortes, e sua barreira era muito bem feita. Mas rapidamente veio a morte, e os anos passaram, a punição auto-imposta era "pesada demais" eles criaram esta história. E como não conseguiam se libertar, chamaram Subaru, usando covardemente do coração de um inocente para isso.

Kamui estava um pouco assustado com o que Subaru dizia, com o tom inflexível de sua voz e sua expressão neutra. Via um homem que já tinha visto muitas coisas como aquela, muitas histórias assim. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando Subaru virou para ele e perguntou o que ambos deveriam fazer. Deixar aqueles dois ali, ou libertá-los para que suas almas seguissem qual fossem seus caminhos.

O garoto meditou durante algum tempo. Não tinha certeza de ter entendido porque que a decisão ficara para ele. Talvez fosse porque Subaru não se importava. Talvez ele achasse que se eles escolheram esse destino, que o suportassem. Kamui também não sabia o que pensar. Murmurou baixinho para que Subaru os libertasse, sem saber bem o por quê. Apenas achava que as coisas deveriam correr seu curso natural, no qual os irmãos morreriam e iriam para "o outro lado", encontrar o que quer que os esperasse lá.

Subaru assentiu com a cabeça. Realmente era indiferente, para ele. Cada um escolhe seu destino, não é o que dizem? Não tinha por que ter tanta piedade de quem deixara Kamui angustiado. Mas conjurou a magia, como Kamui pedira. Um contra-feitiço complicado e cansativo, mas perfeitamente possível. Primeiro desapareceu o círculo, as correntes se desfizeram ao poucos. Os amantes irmãos pularam nos braços um do outro, sorrindo apesar de desapareceram aos poucos, envoltos cada vez mais em uma fria escuridão.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Os dois caminhavam pela rua arborizada, voltando para casa. Anoitecia.

Subaru tinha algo de muito frio nos olhos, que deixava Kamui um pouco desconfortável. Subaru pensava o quanto o mundo nunca iria mudar. Os dragões do céu tinham ganhado, ok, que maravilha. Mas se parte de si estava feliz com isso, a outra parte se entristecia que os humanos tivessem sido condenados a continuar destruindo a terra. E talvez a humanidade fosse como esses irmãos: destruindo tudo o que têm, para se punirem pelo que fazem.

E ele próprio não era assim?

Nesse caso, o que significava seu relacionamento com Kamui? Um dia apoiara os dragões da terra, mas nunca desejara a morte de Kamui. Nem de ninguém. Já havia sangue demais em suas mãos, precisava proteger seus amigos, e Kamui era tão jovem.

Será que esse sentimento era suficiente para ajudá-lo a carregar o peso dos anos à frente?

Kamui caminhava sentindo falta da mão de Subaru na sua, e pensando no que acontecera. Se o romance dos dois irmãos era um capricho, como Subaru dissera, por que eles estavam tão juntos e felizes na hora de partir, ainda que devorados por uma terrível escuridão? Será que eles passaram a se amar por dividirem aquela situação horrível na qual se meteram sozinhos?

O que sentia por Subaru seria isso também?

Subaru não era a pessoa pura que conhecera um dia, mas também não era como o Sakurazukamori. Não parecia se dedicar à magia, não havia mais guerra e sua pessoa especial estava morta. Kamui também não tinha nada, e mal sabia porque estava vivo.

Por que Subaru estava vivo, o que o levava a acordar a cada dia?

Levou as mãos à boca – tinha dito a última frase em voz alta!

Olhou para Subaru, que sorria. E olhava para frente, abrindo o portão da casa onde moravam, dizendo que não sabia. Acordava a cada dia por costume, por uma vontade de viver que, se não mais nada, servia para que ele não tivesse forças para se matar. Nem para isso prestava... riu um riso baixo e forçado.

E além do mais, agora tinha um rapaz de olhos violetas que precisava proteger. Sorriu, bem mais sincero.

Um rapaz que talvez também não soubesse responder a uma pergunta como essa, mas esse pensamento Subaru guardou pra sim mesmo.

Kamui corou violentamente, sentindo as faces queimando. Segurou a mão de Subaru, levando-o para o quarto. Ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

Subaru ficou vermelho, mas correspondeu ao beijo, apertando Kamui num abraço carinhoso. Sentou-se na cama, sentando o garoto em seu colo. Sentia carinho e desejo, em igual proporção.

Kamui se posicionou confortavelmente no colo de Subaru e sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido, apertando o abraço.

Propôs outro pacto, no início da melhor noite de suas novas vidas.

Parar de pensar, começar a viver.

FIM

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bom, o fim da minha primeira fic!

Muito obrigada a CrisPepper (multiclassNamorado/MelhorAmigo/Cobaia/Marido/Mestre/AnjoDaGuarda, de níveis épicos incríveis), e à Fuu-chan ryiu-chan, e Nataku-chan koyomichan que se predispuseram a betar essa fic e a opinar sobre determinadas coisas que estavam me deixando meio em dúvida, sobre esse "futuro alternativo" e tudo mais.

Agradeço também a todos vocês que leram até aqui! Recados, elogios ou pedradas? Reviews!

"A dor e a tristeza vão passar, como tudo um dia passa – se não te matar"


End file.
